Jul'Ralux
'''Jul'Ralux '''is an extremely powerful and ancient species of Elder Dragon of unknown origins and is just as dangerous if not more then the likes of the black dragons. |ailments = |weaknesses = None|creator = Nrex117}} Physiology Jul'Ralux is a very large dragon that possess a body structure akin to that of Shagaru Magala. Its wings are large in size and are used to aid Jul'Ralux in walking when not being used for flight. The head of Jul'Ralux is large in size, but possess narrow jaws filled with many small needle-like teeth. The lower jaws of Jul'Ralux possess the strange ability to unhinge and split down the middle. Unlike most other monsters, Jul'Ralux possess two tails. Behavior Jul'Ralux is an incredibly aggressive monster and is known to attack any other living being it encounters. Ecological Information Due to only one individual of this species of monster being known to exist it is currently unknown what role such a beast plays in the natural order of the world, but from what little information has been observed from this monster and what has been discovered from ancient documents it is speculated that this monster possess such immense power that it is capable of destroying an entire landmass and potentially make the world uninhabitable with its corrupting energies. Abilities Jul'Ralux has the ability to manipulate a strange green energy that is capable of corrupting nearly everything it touches. Using the powerful dragon and thunder sacs located all across its body it is capable of generating extremely powerful energy fields that it can manipulate the weather with, as well as being capable of forming a powerful barriers of energy around its body. With these barriers it is capable of augmenting its physical attacks to generate elemental explosions. The storms generated by the energy field of the monster are known to darken the sky and while these storms never seem to have rain they will unleash powerful bolts of green bolts of dragon infused lightning. These storms are extremely powerful and are capable of tearing apart entire continents if left to reach full power. Rage and Tired States * Rage: When Jul'Ralux becomes enraged it generate a storm shield around itself making it temporarily immune to all forms of damage. * Tired: Jul'Ralux does not have a tired state. Mounts Jul'Ralux are too large to be mounted in the conventional sense and can only be climbed upon. In-Game Description Ecology Taxonomy * Kingdom: Animalia * Phylum: Parachordata * Clade: Draconia * Order: Notothiscian * Suborder: Hexapodamorpha * Family: Dracodermoidae * Subfamily: Dracoderminae * Genus: Jul * Species: J. ralux Jul'Ralux are large and powerful elder dragons that rival even the fearsome black dragons in the treat they cause to the nearby environment. Habitat Range Jul'Ralux can only be found in the environment known as the Lambent Void. The reason it is only found in this locale is because it hasn't awoken and migrated to other areas. Ecological Niche Due to unknown nature of Jul'Ralux the exact role or niche it fills is relatively unknown and is the interest of research commission investigation. Due to its jaws shape and teeth it is presumed to be a carnivore, but it has never been witnessed consuming any prey. Some researches speculate that it may produce its own energy to sustain itself. Biological Adaptions Due to poorly documented nature of Jul'Ralux, most of the information the guild has this beasts comes from myths and legends. Behavior Jul'Ralux is an incredibly aggressive monster and is known to attack any other living being it encounters, it will attack anything that challenges it until either it or its enemy is dead. Phases Phase 1 WIP Phase 2 WIP Phase 3 WIP Trivia * This is the most powerful monster able to be fought in the game Monster Hunter: Evolution. * Although not a Black Dragon itself, it is more than capable of rivaling black dragons in power. Category:Monster Creation Category:Elder Dragon Category:First-Class Elder Category:Thunder Element Monster Category:Irradiated Monster Category:Nrex117 Category:Extreme Thunderblight Monster Category:Extreme Dragonblight Monster Category:Corrosion Monster Category:Stun Monster